One Harry Potter AU no one asked for
by PeaPrince
Summary: "Anna accidentally ate chocolate with amortentia inside it and Hans basically had to stupefy her to stop her from kissing him..." Kristoff explained with hesitant voice since suddenly he felt like the temperature inside hospital wing had dropped significantly.


_**The sequel has been released for a while so I think it's proper to do one-shot to make me feel better with all of this change. Some things never change but most things do change so let's be grateful that we got a sequel and more materials to explore.**_

**It has been a while. Happy Holiday everyone ^_^**

* * *

.

"What did you just throw in a second ago?" Anna asked suspiciously. Her eyes were fixed at bubbling purple liquid inside their cauldron. It was supposed to turn clear white few minutes ago- at least that was what happening inside Belle's cauldron and she was the brightest Ravenclaw in potion classroom.

"I don't know, some green weed stuffs." Kristoff shrugged while kept stirring slowly to their purple concoction.

Anna groaned; she should've paid attention more carefully. Kristoff was the best partner in flying class but a disaster in potion. Everyone knew that and avoided him like a plague in potion class. She just couldn't do that to her best friend and now she was paying the price.

The smell coming out of their strange purple liquid was foul and disgusting, several students nearby even charmed a _protego_ around their own working area. Anna wouldn't judge them since last month their potion had indeed exploded, leaving Kristoff and everyone affected with nasty boils on their bum.

Hospital wing had been a chaos and it was the most humiliating day for Anna that she had to take off her pants- showing boils on her ass to Healer Frost.

Miss Frost.

A Hogwarts alumnae who was taking apprenticeship under Madam Pomfrey. Rumors said that the beautiful pureblood witch had forsaken her status as an heiress and a promising position in St. Mungo's to replace Madam Pomfrey in Hogwarts.

A witch with bluest eyes Anna ever met and may or may not has fallen into. It was fifty-fifty since sometimes she wished her feeling was simply a mere fancy instead of serious case of affection. If it was the later, her future seemed so bleak with promise of broken heart looming on the horizon.

And that same woman had taken Anna's bum as her priority concern during the massive boils' disaster.

_"Let me see it," The blond healer demanded with stern voice. It was very unusual compare to her polite and graceful self. Anna was taken a back, her hands shot in reflex to the zip of her skirt._

_"I'm fine, you can attend Kristoff's first. His are as huge as tennis ball." Anna pointed at the next curtain where Kristoff was laying on his stomach, whimpering._

_"I want to check on yours first." Miss Frost pulled her wand out and non-verbally jinxed Anna's skirt away._

_"No, Elsa!" Anna squealed, uttering the healer's first name in reaction._

_Now the red-head Gryffindor's only defense was a smiling snowman underwear. She felt like her head had burst into flame with embarrassment._

_If Elsa had an opinion about Anna's choosing on underwear, she wouldn't have known since Elsa seemed too intent on finding out the ailment on her bum._

_"Turn around." Elsa demanded again; her eyes still focused on Anna's lower body._

_Meanwhile Anna was trying hard to recall several spells in order to create a hole or portal to another dimension and hid herself from Elsa's burning gaze. It wasn't her first time dreaming about the blond undressing her, but not like this. This was way too different than what she had in mind._

_"You know, there are like 6 students with worse case than mine." Anna gave in and decided to follow Elsa's instruction. The Gryffindor turned around and took down her remaining fabric. She wanted the whole examination over as quick as possible._

_"Uh-hum." Elsa made a non-committal noise behind her before muttering a string of spell that was too difficult for Anna to remember. "There, it's done."_

_"That's it?" Anna's hand went to feel her bum and found her boils had gone. "Wow, that was quick, you should teach me the spell later!" _

_"Uh-hum." Elsa made the same noise as before. _

_It was strange since Miss Frost was known to be intelligent and well-spoken pureblooded witch._

_The moment Anna finished putting back her skirt on and turned around, she found the blond healer had already gone._

So, she determinedly wouldn't let the same disaster happened again in her life. That was enough shame to last for the rest of her lifespan.

Then too, she quickly casted a _protego_ around the cauldron.

And a second later, the potion exploded spectacularly, splattering the wall of potion classroom in hideous purple.

* * *

Kristoff rummaged into his bag with confused look on his face. A minute later a certain red-head Gryffindor took a seat beside him, chewing something happily.

"What are you eating?" Kristoff was sure he had lost a stash of chocolate frogs yesterday and it wasn't a coincidence that Anna was eating chocolate so similar with his own.

"Chocolate Frog. I skipped breakfast today." Anna swallowed the rest of the sweets.

"You mean, _my_ chocolate frogs." Kristoff sighed heavily. Now he needed to wait until the next trip to Hogsmeade to replenish his stash. "Why didn't you go to hospital wing? Healer Frost would've given you sandwich, she always does that every time you miss breakfast- or lunch- or dinner." Kristoff frowned. Now that he thought about it, he never did get the same treatment. Neither the rest of students.

Anna huffed, "I'm not a charity case- besides, Miss Frost was busy this morning attending a Healer's conference at St. Mungo's... so, I took your stash, I hope you don't mind it. I'll treat Sven some carrots later." Anna referred to Kristoff's friendly owl who oddly had the same age as them.

After that, Anna dozed off on her desk. It was History of Magic class, almost everyone was busy doing anything but paying attention to class. Professor Binn had gone into trance describing a Goblin War again.

It was a normal day until the strangest thing happened.

He and Anna were making their way to Quidditch pitch for Freshmen's tryout. As a seventh year and captain of the team, he had responsibility to form a dream team and take the quidditch cup from Hufflepuff this year. He had entrusted Anna to be one of Gryffindor's chaser for the past 2 years and now they would just need her replacement, a keeper, two beaters, and a seeker. It was sad to think that he should let go playing quidditch due to their NEWT in several months. It was sadder to think about his potion grade too.

Apparently Slytherin had beaten them to the pitch. Hans Westerguard greeted them from his newest version of Firebolt with a smug smile. They were having a mock match with Ravenclaw and Kristoff watched one of Ravenclaw's beaters had hit a bludger close toward his head.

"Yo, Bjorgmann- change of schedule! Slytherin is going to use the field today." He tossed a charmed paper plane contained permission note from their respective head of house.

It was always like this, the source of menace in their life was none other than a git called Hans Westerguard. Kristoff had expected for Anna to fly and kick Hans wherever he deserved- but instead he heard Anna sighing and looking at Hans with total admiration.

"Wow, do you think Hans is very handsome today? Look at the way he smiles and flies! HANS- TAKE ME FLYING WITH YOU!" Both hands on the air, she waved desperately toward the git's direction. Her yelling made everyone on the pitch halted their activities. That costed Slytherin's chaser a bludger to his head.

"Are you out of your mind, Summers?" Hans was one of many who looked at Anna like she was being imperio-ed. The snitch flew pass by and no seekers from both houses even moved to catch it.

The red-head giggled with noticeable blush which Kristoff witnessed always present every time Healer Frost in vicinity. But the blond healer wasn't anywhere near there and Anna's starry eyes now obviously directed toward the Slytherin git.

"What have you done to my friend, Westerguard?!" Kristoff asked accusingly. "Get your bloody ass down here or I'll go up and hex your perfect hair into oblivion!"

Kristoff saw the Slytherin lowered his broom and landed gracefully before them. His expression was unreadable before he asked Kristoff back, "Do you think my hair is perfect?" He tilted his head backward moving around his prideful bangs.

Anna giggled again and without holding back throwing herself toward Hans. The Slytherin managed to dodge for the first time but after that, Anna went full-body tackle the Slytherin Captain to the ground. They both went down with loud thud with Hans taking most of the impact. He had no time to register the pain when Anna's puckering face shot onto his face.

Thankfully, Kristoff reacted in time and grabbed his best friend's head before she truly kissed the most despised man at Hogwarts. However, Anna was too stubborn and too strong that the two seventh year boys could not hold the girl much longer.

"She'd gone batshit crazy, what a mate you have here, Bjorgmann!" Hans yelled while struggling to get away from Anna's attempt to rain wet kisses on him.

"Shut it! Don't you dare talking about Anna like that! Now tell me what kind of spell you did to her!" Kristoff wanted to punch Hans with all his might but holding Anna down was the most important thing. He needed to protect her first kiss. Anyone who cared about Anna should've known better that the Gryffindor redhead was adamant to save her first kiss for her true love. So, no way in any hells that he would let Hans to be Anna's first kiss. Not when Hans totally still male and a git.

"I didn't do anything to her! I don't even care about her!" Hans finally managed to wiggle away and put some distance between him and the two Gryffindors.

"You liar snake! Is this your new kind of prank?! I swear on Merlin's name you won't get away with it, I will duel you if I have to-!"

On the wake of Kristoff's wrath, Hans seemed to remember something. He looked at Kristoff before pulling out his wand and casted a silent _stupefy_ at Anna. Kristoff quickly caught Anna before her head made contact with the pitch ground. "I'm sorry, has to be done. Did she eat anything- uhm, like chocolate frogs?"

Kristoff gathered Anna's unconscious form and glared at the Slytherin Captain. "It's _my _chocolate and I would never put something weird inside my food."

Hans only stared him back with guilty expression and shameful smile.

Kristoff wasn't a bright student, the only thing he was good at was playing Quidditch- but that didn't mean he couldn't put two and two together. Anna's sudden infatuation to Hans, his chocolate frogs, and Hans' guilty smile...

"You-" but it was _his_.

Hans took a deep breath and looked at the blond jock Gryffindor with certain determination, "It's _amortentia_ and... Bjorgmann, I- please forgive me."

Not knowing how to react with Hans' revelation, Kristoff chose to turn his back and headed straight to hospital wing.

* * *

Kristoff didn't know much about Healer Frost except that she had arrived during their fourth year to replace the retiring legendary Madam Pomfrey. During that time, almost all male students went crazy over the bright, young, and very beautiful witch as the school's healer. Kristoff remembered how most of older boys would fake illness with sneezing spell just to make a brief visit in hospital wing. Even some upper-classmen from various houses had made a secret bet about the healer's love life. He didn't remember how the bet had gone down but before summer holiday, he heard about mass detention for anyone who were involved.

So, Healer Frost had casted a special warding to prevent any student with fake illness entered the room. After that, the excitement on the new Healer had slowly reduced. However, that was not in the case of his best friend. Since the ward was crafted especially for male students, Anna had been consistently making a frequent visit to hospital wing. At first, it was for academic purpose- or so she had insisted, then it turned into a habit and more friendly visit. Once, Kristoff overheard both of them talking about a weather in Alaska which very far away from here not to mention very far away of topic too. No matter what, those two always found conversation of their liking and spent time with each other during recess, holidays, and even between classes.

That would've explained the sandwiches too.

Still holding unconscious Anna in his arms, Kristoff pushed the hospital wing's door open. It was empty and if what Anna had said was true, Healer Frost was likely still attending business at St. Mungo's.

So Kristoff decided to deposit Anna on one of the beds and waited for the Healer's return.

It didn't take too long- in fact about 10 seconds later the blond healer emerged with soot on her left cheek. It seemed Healer Frost had taken floo network to Hogwarts and in such hurry to go back that she hadn't had time to wipe the noticeable stain.

"Healer Fr-" Kristoff stood up to greet her but the blond healer cut him mid-sentence.

"What happened?" Her blue eyes took a glance on Anna's still form and immediately did a quick diagnostic spell on the red-head Gryffindor.

"It's a complicated story-"

"Make it short." Elsa replied coldly as the result of her diagnostic spell materialized on the air. Kristoff heard the healer muttered a foreign language in exasperating tone before continuing. "She was knocked out by a damn spell- I don't remember you seventh years are having a duel lesson today."

Kristoff took a deep breath although suddenly he couldn't explain a dread that dropped in his stomach, "Anna accidentally ate chocolate with _amortentia_ inside it and Hans basically had to _stupefy_ her to stop her from kissing him..." Kristoff explained with hesitant voice since suddenly he felt like the temperature inside hospital wing had dropped significantly. It was no secret that the Frost family was very well-known as expertise in ice magic.

"-and?" Elsa hadn't taken her sight away from Anna while she multi-tasked with her complicated wands movement and spell.

"And?" Kristoff was confused and for the first time he was terrified of Healer's Frost darkened eyes.

"Did they kiss?" Elsa tilted her head slightly, a warm white light enveloping Anna's body engulfing every surface of his best friend's body like a cocoon.

"Uhm, no of course. It wasn't his fault, that chocolate was supposedly for me not Anna..." Kristoff couldn't elaborate beyond that, he hadn't decided on what he should do about Hans situation. The git had been annoying existence throughout the past seven years so maybe he had done it as another kind of prank.

Healer Frost then resuming her work, checking on Anna's condition. She had holstered her wand and proceeded her examination by hands. The blond found two light bruises on Anna's arms and threw a subtle chastising glare to a sweating Kristoff.

"It's best to keep your romantic tale for yourself, Mr. Bjorgmann. I need to inform Headmistress about this situation. The using of _amortentia_ for self-need and satisfaction is clearly forbidden, not to mention the collateral damage you two have caused..." Her eyes softened as she glanced at Anna briefly. He saw how Anna was waking up and muttering something in her sleep. His position was a little bit further from Anna's bed that he only caught a word 'beautiful' from Anna's incorrigible sleep-talking. Healer Frost must have heard it clearly though since her lips curled into thin smile upon hearing Anna's words. The older woman casually rubbed Anna's nose up and down before Anna's muttering came to stop as she went into a deep sleep.

His best friend seemed sleeping comfortably with content expression so he was glad that Anna seemed to feel better already.

"For this, I will personally make sure that would get at least 3 months detention with Mr. Filch."

"-But I have no idea-" Kristoff tried to defense himself. It was all the git's fault and why would he get punishment too?

"Dismissed, Mr. Bjorgmann. Go back to your dorm room."

Kristoff wanted to protest but Elsa's cold glare had shut him down. He reluctantly went back to Gryffindor's common room after giving a last look to his sleeping best friend.

* * *

.

Anna woke up with a sight of Elsa wearing strange-looking glasses and reading the latest print of _The Quibbler_. It seemed she noticed Anna's staring that she then quickly-yet gracefully took off her glasses which had rainbow coloring lens and starry-shaped frame before looking back at her newest patient.

Anna was about to ask about the glasses but Elsa beat her first by clearing her throat and explaining shortly.

"The glasses came with the print." She showed the magazine with 'Special Edition' printed on the cover page.

"Ah." Anna liked reading Lovegood's writing too especially about the _Nargle's_ column but she wasn't aware if the magazine ever had a giveaway inside the printing.

But now she knew that Elsa was secretly a dork and Anna only loved her more for it.

Elsa cleared her throat again, "how are you feeling, Miss Summers?"

They had been calling each other's first names for a while now. If Elsa was using her last name that meant there was somebody else inside the room or she had done something wrong that it angered the blond healer.

"Ehm… Fine?"

"Fine?" Elsa raised an eyebrow.

Anna now was certain that she had done something. Now she only needed to remember what. Her mind was muddled, she couldn't even remember how she got into hospital bed.

"Apparently you ate love potion in Mr. Bjorgmann's sweets that turned you fall crazy in love with Mr. Westerguard and fought hard to get his kiss." Elsa explained without looking away from her reading material.

Meanwhile Anna took a full-dumb second to comprehend the whole sentence.

"What- how-? Did you just say I kissed the insufferable smug Slytherin git?!" Anna went pale, feeling suddenly sick. She hated that boy since first year.

An involuntary twitch on Elsa's form went unnoticed as the seventh year Gryffindor was too busy mourning her first kiss.

"No you didn't kiss him." Elsa continued.

"I didn't?"

Elsa nodded. She had interviewed at least 3 witnesses regarding of what had transpired at the Quidditch pitch between two Gryffindors and a Slytherin. It appeared a gossip was circulating about a love-triangle between and Mr. Westerguard fighting over Miss Summer's love.

It was too hilarious notion and no Gryffindor or Slytherin believe any of it.

"Thank Morgana, my first kiss is still saved!"

Getting up from her seat, Elsa levitated a plate full of sandwich toward Anna's bed. "You may go back after you finish eating it. And make sure to not skip any breakfast, lunch, or dinner- NEWT is near and you do want to graduate, don't you?"

The girl accepted the plate, she didn't want to admit loudly that she actually starving and missed Elsa's handmade sandwiches.

"You sound scarily like my mum." Anna commented back with her mouth full of food.

"I'm **not**-!" Elsa sighed, looking down while massaging her own forehead. She could feel a headache coming. "I'm not your mother."

Anna swallowed, "of course, yeah. You are way too beautifuller than my mum. I meant- beautiful, not fuller, you are definitely not fuller, just straight up gorgeous… and I need to shut my mouth now." Anna frantically rambled.

After that an awkward silent settled between them.

Anna had no idea how Elsa's expression currently since her gaze would go anywhere but to the blonde's direction.

However, the moment Anna finally had gathered enough courage to look up, Elsa had already gone again.

* * *

A week of hell- their NEWT finally came to pass. Seventh year students were waiting for their graduation and mulling over their career choices. Anna stared at several letters that were spread out on Gryffindor's table in The Great Hall.

"Holyhead Harpies?! Damn Summers, you do actually have some game in you!" Hans Westerguard came by their table quite often after their NEWT test. Anna also had been paying attention on how her best friend would act weirdly around the Slytherin despite their usual jabs at each other.

"Mind your own business, Westerguard." Kristoff said under his breath. His voice lacked of biting.

"_You_ are _my_ business, Bjorgmann." Hans winked, abandoning any subtleties left between them. "Anyway, I saw your letter from Puddlemere United too, congratulation." The Slytherin redhead patted Kristoff's back, lingered his hand longer than usual and then left to go back to his table.

Anna really wanted to ask but her best friend looked like he just swallowed a batch of rotten carrots that she decided to give her friend time to process first. Her eyes met with Elsa's who was sitting on the staffs table together with the other professors. She smiled at Anna, raising her goblet and mouthing 'congratulation' at her direction.

Then there were two blushing Gryffindors on the table.

After the end of the feast, Anna wasted no time to dash toward infirmary. She wished she could _apparate_ to wherever Elsa is after she had gotten her license last week. However, they were within Hogwarts wall and she wasn't a house elf.

Anna was panting the moment she reached her destination, Elsa was standing behind her desk, looking out the sun setting from one of the tall windows.

"I ran like hell but you got here first. How?" Anna wondered.

"I have my ways." Elsa turned around and greeted Anna with knowing smile. "I'll tell you everything if you get an O in potion."

"Not fair, that's my least favorite subject." She slumped on the seat across Elsa's desk, catching her breath and recalling her theory answer in potion NEWT. The older woman observed the girl carefully before settling on her seat.

"I've been thinking…" Elsa broke Anna from her own thoughts. "Would you like to join me in one of my summer retreats in Arendelle?"

"Wait- what?" Anna dumbly asked back. Did Elsa just invite her to stay during summer holiday?

"It was a small cottage nearby the shore, there was also a private quidditch field on the backyard. The ground had been charmed so it's safe to use."

Anna's mouth hang opened; she hadn't even finished processing Elsa's invitation but the fact that Elsa's small cottage had a private quidditch pitch had meant this small cottage was actually a small castle.

"Arendelle will be the host of quidditch world cup this year too- in case you forget."

"I would love to! I mean of course, you had me at private quidditch pitch!" Anna smiled giddily.

"Excellent. It's a date then." Elsa's stature relaxed noticeably as she leaned back on her seat.

"Wait- what?" Anna went dumb again.

"I was a Ravenclaw witch. It wasn't very hard to figure out on why a student is so dedicated in visiting infirmary almost everyday." Elsa began.

"Well, actually I-"

"Then the same student always pops out wherever I am during Hogsmeade week visit."

"That was because-"

"A box of sugar quills on my desk when there was awful mass epidemic and that case with dragon fire incidents which left lot of students injured. That's sweet."

"…" At least Elsa could've explained whether her act or the quills which had been sweet.

"Two winters I always find a weird but cute looking snowman on the backyard built exactly outside this window. A snowman that similar to certain student's clothing."

This time Anna was speechless and prefer to keep quiet.

"This student will not be student anymore and finally I can invite her to my favorite place. My hometown. That if she doesn't mind."

All this time Anna had thought her effort had been in vain and she couldn't help but feel her tears fell. Elsa strode around her desk, immediately at her side. She cupped Anna's face in hers, wiping the girl's tears with her thumb. The Gryffindor shuddered, taking Elsa's cold skin on her face.

"I apologize," The blond Healer frowned, her expression was of concern and guilt. "It wasn't my intention to hurt your feelings."

"No, I'm happy. Though you can kiss me and make me happier?" The Gryffindor grinned.

Elsa tapped Anna's forehead lightly, "No you don't. Don't push it, Miss Summers." She said with stern voice but showed a playful smile afterward.

"See you on the graduation ceremony."

At least now Elsa stayed with a promise.

* * *

The sky inside the Great Hall was filled with colorful candle lights. It almost looked like someone was so determined to have a rainbow sky out of candles. The frog choirs composed a new song for this year's graduate and Headmistress's speech was mainly about maintaining future for next generation. Anna tuned it out and was too busy staring at certain blond healer. Her focus was distracted by sudden intrusion of a charmed paper plane landed on their table. Well, it hit Kristoff's forehead before it fell on his carrot pie.

Kristoff picked up and opened it.

It wasn't too difficult to read the paper since apparently, Hans had made sure the written message was equipped with audio like a howler paper plane. The paper bursted with pink flame and formed into a flying broom.

"KRISTOFF BJORGMANN, WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME? Sincerely your Slytherin Perfect Hair Git."

Gryffindor's table exploded into claps, whistles, and congratulation shouting while the occupants on Slytherin tables were now turning head toward the perpetrator of the modified howler. It all ended when the Headmistress using _sonorus_ sound spell to shut up the commotion.

"Kristoff, are you-"

"Not now, Anna." He sighed.

"Because if you are, I won't judge." She attempted.

"Not like that, thanks."

After the ceremony ended, Anna found her best friend and his arch-enemy at the courtyard with wands drawn.

"What the hell, Westerguard? A howler?" Kristoff flung a jelly-legs jinx toward the grinning Slytherin.

"Love letter is too common and over-rated. I want my feelings to be known in unforgettable manner." Hans stepped aside from Kristoff's hex and formed a _protego_ just in case.

Anna rolled her eyes. That had been unforgettable manner indeed.

"Message delivered! You have succeeded to humiliate me in front of everyone even until the end of school year!" He continued to throw spells with each of them bounced off Hans' shield. Meanwhile the Slytherin took steps forward, closer and closer to the angry Gryffindor.

"No, you insufferable dolt. I want it to be known to everyone especially those little Gryffindors' birds that you are mine and out of the market."

"Who are you to decide that? You only like to torture me since my first year!"

"Well I apologize if I don't know ways on how to fancy a half-blood Gryffindor like you except by teasing and pranking so at least you would pay attention to me. I barely admitted and out of my denial a year ago."

Kristoff held his spell fire, "wait- what?"

"You Gryffindors are foolish creatures." Taking advantage on Kristoff lowered guard, Hans paced faster then grabbed the Gryffindor's captain on his collar, pulling him closer.

The next thing that happened would burn forever inside Anna's mind. The Slytherin redhead kissed her best friend while her said best friend was slowly reciprocating it. They kissed passionately as Hans was pulling Kristoff so hard that two of his shirt buttons flying away while the Gryffindor took advantage on their position by grabbing Hans on his hair and caressing them between his fingers.

They were smashing each other roughly.

"Ew." She closed her eyes and turned her back around from the sight. She was happy if Kristoff is happy but she preferred to not witnessing the smooching part between her friend and their seven years arch-enemy.

"That went well for Mr. Bjorgmann."

Anna looked up, Elsa had been standing behind her all this time. "Elsa? Since when-?"

"I need to keep watch in case those two do more serious duel. Although at this very moment, I can't tell the difference."

Anna tilted her head and smiled. "You were following me."

"No, I didn't."

"Yes you totally did!"

Elsa crossed both her arms, her right hand was holding her wand. "Fine, whatever. Now follow _me_."

"Where to?"

Elsa didn't answer her question so Anna following the Healer, taking stairs downwards until they reached broad stone corridor near Hufflepuff Basement. Elsa approached a painting of fruit bowl. She tickled the pear from the painting and after that a large green door handle materialized.

Anna had never set foot on Hogwarts' kitchen before, had she known about it, it would've been her third favorite place after the infirmary and Quidditch pitch.

"So, Anna- this is Minky, and Minky- This is Anna." Elsa gestured at one of house-elf wearing blue rags who was busy plating pancakes.

Anna waved her hand, not sure how to greet a house elf. "Hi, I'm Anna."

"So this is the Miss who Milady always ask Minky to make chocolate pudding for?" The house elf appraised Anna for a second before going back to her task. Anna glanced to Minky then Elsa. So the house-elf was the reason behind her chocolate pudding every Sunday.

Elsa cleared her throat.

"Actually I used Minky's help to get here first." The Healer said. "After your chocolate incident, I found house-elf's aid quite effective so, she has been very helpful to me."

Anna groaned at the mentioning of the love potion incident. Thankfully she couldn't remember her kissing attempts on Hans but still it was one experience she would rather skip from any chapter of her life. "Kristoff said you came back in timely fashion, so it was Minky's effort?"

"If you need a reminder, Miss Summers. I am a capable witch who set up special warding on Hogwarts Infirmary. The wards are supposed to alert me if there's any injured student that need immediate care."

And Anna felt like a fool to think that Elsa had warded infirmary from students with fake-illnesses. Knowing Elsa, she would've taken any illness and injuries even the fake ones seriously.

On the background, Minky silently worked to prepare 2 chairs and snacks for them upon Elsa's request.

"Why did you tell me all this?"

"I promised I'll tell everything if you get an O in potion."

Elsa had no doubt that the Gryffindor would thrive in potion despite few accidents. The girl had sharp wit and strong memory added with extra knowledge from their daily conversation. Elsa had been practically giving Anna private lessons.

"So, you will tell me everything?" Anna's mind already whirling with list of questions. She had at least twenty.

"Yes,"

"May we kiss now?" Anna started with one she really wanted to ask. "I've graduated." She pointed at her pointy hat and graduation scroll.

Anna had expected Elsa to scold her with playful warning. She hadn't expected her to suddenly turn still with deep frown between her eyes.

"Nevermind, I shouldn't have-" Anna felt Elsa's hand rested upon hers. The contemplating look on her face was replaced with a gentle smile.

Then Elsa kissed her on the corner of her lips while house-elves are burning the chicken within ancient fireplace but the only thing Anna could smell was lavender and fresh snow.

"That's a preview. Let's do it properly on your birthday later." Elsa whispered.

"… properly?" And Anna had thought Elsa's preview kiss could make her die happy.

"Let's say that what you saw on courtyard between Mr. Bjorgmann and Mr. Westerguard would be a mild version of our kind of proper."

Anna's heartbeat picked up while her stomach flipped around. Her 18th birthday was this summer.

.

.


End file.
